


Long Hot Summer

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You spend a hot summer day at Jake's, getting high with him, ending up having sex with him too.





	Long Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
requests are open!

The sun burned down, unyielding, making everybody sweat and retreat into the shade for the day, you and Jake included. Leaving the back yard and sauntering into his room where he had a fan and a small fridge stocked with ice and beverages, you wiped the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand, huffing and dropping down onto his bed.

“You wanna smoke? Sam went and got some last night.”, he offered, you nodded. If there was one person you liked to get stoned with, it was Jake. He didn’t judge you tending to cough easily, handed you a cold bottle of water in case you’d need it, disappeared for a moment to fetch snacks from the pantry downstairs, coming back with a tote bag containing five different types of potato chips and chocolate chip cookies and a tub of ice cream which he put into the small freezer built into his mini fridge.

“Damn, you’re prepared.”, you laughed, stretching your legs out on his mattress, watching him take a seat at his desk to start rolling a joint. He tended to use way too much weed compared to the amount of tobacco, and you didn’t mind, while Sam always complained that Jake was trying to kill him. But Sam wasn’t here right now, it was just you and Jake, and you watched him stick his tongue out in concentration as he rolled, some of his hair falling into his face.

It was quiet, the warm air flowing in through the window smelled of summer, the blowing fan the only noise in the house until Jake finished rolling and turned on the record player. You always let him pick the soundtrack when you stayed at his place, every time you’d smoked, had some drinks or even when you’d hooked up with him in this room, the music had always been his pick, and you never had any reason to complain.

He turned back around to you, picked the joint up from the table and placed it between his lips, fumbling for his lighter in his pocket. He sat down beside you, leaning against the headboard as well, lighting up and taking a deep drag before passing it on to you. You had to take smaller puffs, weren’t used to smoking as much as he was, and you watched him hold his breath for as long as he could, then exhaling, the smoke filling the air, the sweet smell wafting over. You held onto the joint for longer, always eager to force Jake to grow impatient to get it back.

Jake had picked something slightly psychedelic for a soundtrack this time, you closed your eyes and let your head drop back against the pillow you’d propped up behind you. It didn’t take long for you to feel the effects of the THC, feeling your body relax and your mind get hazy, enjoying the comfortable bed beneath you, and you hummed as you passed the joint back to Jake. “You okay?”, he asked with a grin before he took another long drag, and you nodded, eyes still closed. “Yeah. I’m good. So good.” “Mm, me too.”

“The fan isn’t doing shit, it’s still too hot in here”, Jake complained after a while, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor, getting up and turning up the fan to the highest setting. You watched him move back into his previous position next to you, trying to take a deep drag, but breaking out in coughs the moment you exhaled. “Fuck”, you said, unscrewing the bottle of water and gulping some down, soothing your throat a little bit.

For a while, you and Jake just kept passing the joint to each other, until it was just a stub, and Jake crushed it in the ashtray in his lap. “Another, or have we had enough?”, he asked. “Enough, for now”, you said and stretched your limbs, glancing at his topless body. “Damn, Jake, I know why it’s so hot in here.”, you mused, and he smirked. “Oh, really?” “Yeah.” “And why is that?” “It’s you! You’re heating up the room. You’re so hot, I could fry an egg on your chest.”, you grinned, and Jake tried to stay serious for a second, but broke out into giggles, making you laugh yourself.

Jake’s hair stuck to his sweaty face and he didn’t pay it any mind, just letting it sit there, not aware of how attracted to him it made you feel. He’d closed his eyes, hands folded in his lap, legs stretched out, a drop of sweat rolling down his nose. It was getting late, cooling off, and after a few hours and finishing two bags of potato chips together, Jake proceeded to roll another joint at his desk. You sat up cross-legged and leaned back against the wall behind you as you watched him expertly slide his tongue along the edge of the paper before rolling it between his fingers and twisting up the end.

He lit it up, staying in his office chair but turning around to you as he took the first hit before passing it to you. You finished this one too, he crushed it in the ashtray again, then stood up to put on another record. You felt heat spread between your thighs, a dull feeling when you watched the muscles in his back move, saw his ass in his tight jeans, and had to excuse yourself to the bathroom where you splashed some cold water onto your face and chest. When you walked back into Jake’s room, he’d taken his pants off and was curled up on the bed, laying on his side, looking at you.

“It’s still so hot in here”, you said and slipped out of your shirt and jeans as well, joining him on the mattress when he’d made enough room. “Can you pass me the cookies?”, he asked, and you grabbed them off his bedside table, ripping the package open and taking one before setting them down between you and Jake. You both finished the entire bunch of chocolate chip cookies, the sweet taste intensified by your intoxicated state, and you hummed. “They almost taste as good as you”, you heard Jake say and your eyes widened, you turned your head to him and laughed. “Jake, what?” “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Shut up”, you giggled and playfully slapped his arm. “You don’t want me to shut up, I know you. You love it when I talk to you like that.”, he continued, making you blush. “I do”, you admitted, and felt his hand come up to your throat, warm fingers wrapping around it carefully, his thumb stroking your skin. “You’re so pretty”, he said, glancing down at your mouth, and his hand moved to the back of your neck and pulled you into a feverish kiss.

Everything felt so intense because you were still very much stoned, and you moaned into each other’s mouths as you sloppily moved your lips and tongues together. The dull ache in your groin grew more prominent, you could feel a rush of wetness between your legs, and when Jake’s hand wandered down to your hips and pulled you closer, then pushed you onto your back and rolled over half on top of you, his thigh grinding up between yours, brushing against your damp underwear, you whimpered and grinded down into him.

“What do you want right now?”, Jake asked, his nose pressed to yours, still pressing his thigh up against your heat, making your squirm, holding you down for him. You only gasped when he rutted his own hips against your thigh, and you felt him hard in his boxers. “I asked you a question”, he said, licking his lips and staring you down. “I-I want _you_, Jake”, you stuttered, biting your lip and trying to look down to his firm thigh between your legs, but he placed his hand to your cheek and directed your gaze back to his own before he pressed his lips to yours again, more forceful this time.

You tasted smoke and sugar on his tongue, felt his hand come down to your throat again where he applied just the tiniest bit of pressure, making a ragged moan escape you, silenced by his eager mouth on yours. “Can you be more specific?”, he asked when he pulled back, his hand wandering down your body slowly, squeezing your breast on the way, then coming to rest on your abdomen. You squirmed, needed him to touch you, to wreck you, like he always did.

“I want you to fuck me. Need you to fuck me, please”, you begged, eyes glued to his as he caved and let his hand slip into your underwear, his rough fingertips coming in contact with your folds, his eyebrows raising when he felt how wet you already were. He spread your wetness with his fingers, circled your clit and watched you roll your eyes back into your head as you moaned. “More?”, he whispered close to your ear, his breath on your skin making you squirm.

“Yes, oh, god, yes, please”, you breathed, felt him push your thighs further apart, yanking your underwear down to your knees as he pressed two fingers to your entrance. He slipped them inside slowly, you gasped as he pressed his thumb to your clit and began circling it again, with more pressure and precision this time. He dropped his face to your neck, pressed sloppy kisses to your skin, biting you, making you cry out as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, teasing your clit with his thumb simultaneously.

He left a trail of kisses and bites along the crook of your neck, down to your collarbone, back up to your shoulder where he buried his teeth into your skin, picking up his pace, fucking you with his fingers buried as deep as he could, putting even more pressure on your clit, and with a sharp cry, then a series of long, breathy moans, you came. You arched your back, writhed underneath him, held down by half his weight on top of you, his teeth digging into your skin leaving a mark. “Good girl”, he said as you came down and he pulled his hand from your dripping core, raising it up to his mouth and sucking them clean as you watched him.

“Mmm, taste so sweet”, he said, and you whimpered when you felt his thigh rut up against you once again, no underwear barrier this time. “You’re so wet, doll, all for me?”, he said in his deep, husky voice, making you shiver. “Yes”, you said and swallowed. “Take this off”, he demanded, pointing at your bra, and you obeyed. You were barely able to wriggle out from underneath him, he swiftly unclasped it behind your back and you shimmied out of it and threw it to the floor. He pulled your panties down further, off your feet, and they went to join the rest of the clothes on the ground, then his own underwear as well.

“You still want me to fuck you?”, he asked, and you replied by snaking your fingers around the base of his erection, giving him a few tugs, licking your lips with a smirk as you watched him lose his composure for a second before regaining it, attaching his hot mouth to one of your nipples and biting down on it, making you choke out a strangled moan.

He always left bruises and bite marks all over you, and you loved it, knew he mostly did it for you, although he enjoyed digging his teeth into your skin as well, and he got a kick out of you clawing at his back while he fucked you into the mattress too. He swatted your hand away from him, grabbed it and pushed it down into the pillow beside your head, kneeling up between your legs and hovering above you, pressing his lips to yours again, kissing you even sloppier, even wetter this time, taking your breath away.

His free hand got a hold of his cock, he stroked himself with his tip pressed up against you, teasing you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him in. He held you down by the hips as he lined up with you, snapped his hips up and buried himself inside you immediately, making you jolt and yelp before your voice trailed off into a frantic series of moans when he started moving, steady pace, his nails digging into the skin at your hip, his other hand still holding yours down on the pillow.

He stared straight into your eyes, groaned with an open mouth as he thrust down into you particularly hard, and you could feel every inch of him inside you, he was throbbing, pulsing with need, stretching you, his pelvis pressing against your clit as he moved quicker and quicker, hit deeper and made you whine and mewl for him. “Tell me what you need”, he huffed, continuously grinding into you. Your free hand roamed his side, reached down to squeeze his ass and you felt his muscles move as he fucked you.

“Fuck me harder”, you said, “and let me touch you.” He let go of your hand on the pillow, planted it in the mattress instead, holding himself up, and your hands came up to his back where you buried your nails, and he let out a choked moan, picked up his pace and fucked you harder, as you’d asked. “Oh, fuck, you’re so wet, so fucking tight”, he grunted; the explicit noises from between you, his rough voice in your ear, your own high-pitched cries of pleasure reverberated off the walls and you were pretty sure everybody else in the house now knew what was going on.

He wrapped his arm around your waist, angled your hips so he could reach deeper, let his hand run down the underside of your thigh and pushed it up, opening you completely to him, and he kept going faster, harder and deeper, and you felt the hot, tingly feeling deep inside you spread, Jake’s frantic moans getting louder, and you scratched at his back as you felt your second orgasm approach. His fingers were still digging into your flesh wherever he could reach, and his thrusts violently crashed into you. He grabbed you by your hair, gathered most of it in his fist and tugged at it, making you angle your face so he could press his own to your neck, to leave another red bite mark there.

He groaned against your skin, keeping up the pace with his unrelenting stamina and force, and you came again when his hand reached up to your mouth and he shoved two of his fingers between your teeth, forcing you to suck on them greedily, as if they were his cock. You contracted around him, arched your back wildly writhing underneath him, moaned around his fingers as you sucked on them, and he buried himself deep inside you with one last thrust as he came, coating your walls with his hot release, a long, strangled moan escaping his lips against the skin of your neck.

Catching your breaths, some more stray moans coming from both of you, touches softer now, stroking and holding each other. You hissed when he slipped out of you and dropped down beside you, placing his hand on your stomach and pressing a lingering kiss to your bruised shoulder. “You okay?”, he asked, and his voice once again sent shivers through you, made you close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of being stoned and loved on by him. “Yes. Are you?”, you replied quietly, raising your hand to affectionately stroke his cheek. He smiled at you. “You know I am. I’m always good when you’re with me.” He kissed you again, softer and slower this time, easy on you. “Me too.”


End file.
